1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for processing images, and particularly to a method and system for combining images.
2. Description of Related Art
When using digital camera taking images, wide angle lens are often needed to shoot wide angle scenes. However, normal cameras often do not equip with wide angle lens which limits the normal camera's ability to shoot wide angle scenes. Even if some advanced cameras are equipped with wide angle lens, it is not convenient to carry the wide angle lens. Furthermore, the wide angle lens are precision components and difficult to maintain.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.